This invention relates to prosthetic knee joints, and more particularly to a roller bearing knee replacement which can be used with presently employed knee prosthesis equipment and procedures, while providing less friction by utilizing replaceable roller bearings.
The artificial knee joint generally includes a femoral component, a tibial component and a patella component. The distal femur of the recipient is surgically prepared to receive and have secured thereto the femoral component which is used to simulate the articulating surface of the natural femur. The tibial component is secured to a surgically prepared proximal tibia and is used to simulate the articulating surface of the natural tibia. The tibial component carries a liner or insert bearing surface mounted on a metal backed surface. The insert bearing surface is made of ultra-high molecular weight polyethylene (UHMWP) or other suitable material which is in frictional engagement with the femoral component bearing the full weight of the user. Accordingly, this liner or bearing surface is subject to wear, which eventually could cause a major breakdown of the joint, thereby requiring extensive surgery.